The Amoeba's Teeth
By 3715, all advancement into Amoeba space had been halted by the Republic forces assigned to the remaining home worlds of the Amoeba, and the Empires attacks into Republic space has proven that the UUR weren’t nearly as invincible as they first appeared. This lead many of the leading Amoeba politicians to question whether it was at all possible to reclaim the space that had lost to the Empire. The Amoeba have always been pacifists in the face of total war, but were still not ignorant for the need of defence, and with their earlier history with both the Craver and the UE, the Amoeba fleet always had to remain up to speed with the few fleets deployed against them, but once the UE stepped up it's assault of Amoeba space from a few border confrontations to outright genocide, the fleets of the Amoeba had no defence against the onslaught, and simply faded away within a few years of conflict. Now in 3742, 200 years after the Empires call to exterminate them as a species, the Amoeba have had enough, it was time to take back their space and dignity, or damn well die trying. With the galaxy focused on the war between the UUR and the UE, by 3755 the Amoeba had secretly amassed a fleet to take back their core worlds in the heart of the Amoeba Commonwealth, and would prove once more that evil shall have its comeuppance. This is the war for Antega prime, the home world of the Amoeba in the heart of the Antega system, and would be felt around the galaxy as the most violent battle the Amoeba have ever conducted, to the point that even the Republic would fear upsetting the mighty Amoeba. Force Composition Amoeba Fleet 'The Gandhi Initiative' Possessing the will of the Amoeba over 20 frigates, 7 cruisers, 2 battleships were constructed within months of 3755, even using resources that should have been used to rebuild city’s from UE attacks, this was an all in by the Amoeba government, and with that said they seen begun construction on a flag ship for the fleet called 'Chattering Ape' apparently due to the Amoebas jaded view on humanity as a whole. If this wasn't impressive enough, Sophon ambassadors that have 'accidentally' caught wind of such an effort stepped up their assistance with the gift of a highly experimental Kinetic weapon based on the UE's MAC technology, and all of the scientists, technicians and engineers to run it. In theory it should be able to fire a rod of Titanium-70 at speeds of up to 30% the speed of light, witch is enough force to destroy most UE cruisers with a single hit. Later the Sophons deny any knowledge of this arrangement to the Republic, stating that this must of happened as a point of sheer luck for the Amoeba, who proceeded to equip the 'Chattering Ape' with it. Republic Fleet 'The Amoeba Defence Force' When the time came for the assault on the system the Republic fleet only discovered the Amoeba plot to retake their home world 5 hours short of the battle, and quickly rushed it's crews to battle stations, and made the jump to light speed before Admiral even had time to change out of his pyjamas. The faces of the fleets captains when they were informed of the Amoeba's intentions was one of shock and awe, as to truly snap the Amoeba mind set of peace in such a way to create a whole fleet in under a year and begin an assault on a UE stronghold, something the Republic takes years to plan, must mean that the Amoeba are utterly pissed off. 13 Frigates and 3 Cruisers were all that made it to the battle before the conclusion. UE Fleet 'Xeno Hammer' The Empire fleet 'Xeno Hammer' had been given the task of assaulting the Amoeba commonwealth with extreme prejudice, and was ready to begin the bombardment of every Amoeba world It came across, and so wasn’t truly equipped for a proper combat. 'Xeno Hammer' was mainly a fleet for invasion but had also begin the construction of a new human colony on Antega Prime itself, and with a few orbital platforms the system was a true stronghold of the UE's Imperialistic might. The Empire fleet consisted of 42 Frigates, 5 cruisers, 16 invasion ships, 6 Battleships and the Xeno Hammer flag ship the 'Genghis Khan', a ship with a reputation to use a gratuitous amount of missiles. Walk softly, and carry a big gun When the Amoeba and Republic entered the Antega system they weren’t immediately detected, because as it stood the Empires forces in the system weren’t expecting to actually get attacked by the usually pacifist Amoeba, and outnumbered Republic. The republic admiral then set up communications with the Amoeba and asked them, to use more polite terms: where the hell were you when this war started!? In which the Amoeba respond: Hell. With that the fleets set out for Antega prime, the only world in the system. They went slower then light to avoid immediate detection, and by approaching from the far side of the systems star, were able to mask themselves in enough radiation that it wasn't until the ships were within firing range of the unprepared UE fleet, still mostly docked onto Antegas stations, that they were inevitably detected. All the emergency lighting of the stations command center lighted up, and the staff working the controls all froze, and turned toward the stations commander: " Well......MEN TO BATTLE STATIONS, THIS IS NOT A F****** DRILL!" the crews of the fleet then ran to their stations are prepared to disembark from the station, and as the Empires ships boosted away from the station, the Chattering Apes main gun opened fire. Antega Fireworks With one shot an Empire cruiser was completely gutted, and after a few seconds exploded as the engine went critical and the rest of the shop exploded showering the entire fleet with debris, damaging a few of the frigates, and rupturing a few of the stations bulkheads. The republic admiral then sends a message to the Amoeba once again: "Wow, you really are pissed today." A few seconds pass and the entire sky lights up with the fire of multiple kinetic and energy weapon shots from both sides, the sheer amount of fire in the sky can be seen from the surface of Antega itself as the new human residents watch is awe at the conflict above. Empire distress signals are transmitted to friendly ships in other systems, calling all available ships to come and help push back the Amoeba and Republic fleet, most of this messages make reference to the Amoebas as having: "Gone completely insane!" As the battle continues the Genghis Khan bares it's broad side on the Amoebas fleet and starts poring out hundreds of missiles, the Flak systems of the Amoeba struggle to take them down until a huge scrabbling wave of transmissions are sent out by the republic fleet, a Weapon Disruption wave, causing the rest of the Genghis Khan's missiles to deactivate, and ricochet off of the Amoeba ships. Soon, after 14 Empire frigates, 2 Empire cruisers and 5 Empire invasion ships are destroyed, the Empire start to withdraw from Antega Prime in order to regroup, losing another 10 frigates in the process, leaving them with 18 frigates, 3 cruisers, 11 Invasion ships, 6 battleships and the Genghis Khan. The Amoeba lost 7 frigates and 2 cruisers in that first confrontation, leaving them with 13 frigates, 5 cruisers, 2 battleships and the Chattering Ape The Republic luckily came out with the loss of only 3 frigates, leaving them with 10 frigates and 3 cruisers. Xeno Filth? I'll show you the meaning of extermination! Once the UE's fleet had been driven out of Antega Primes gravity well, the Amoeba decided to deal with the humans left on the stations above the planet, with the Republic admiral left out of the loop, he could only watch as the Amoebas fleet hunted down all of the UE platforms and berried them under their ordinance. What was more socking was when the Amoeba fleet started to orbitally bombard the UE colony on the surface with kinetic rounds, it took a full 3 hours for the Republic admiral to convince the Amoeba to stop. Unsettling as this might have been, no one can really blame the Amoebas bombardment considering the untold billions lost to the UE over the war. After the battle, the imperial survivors all abandoned the colony and moved into Republic space, not willing to ask the Amoeba to stay, out of fear of a second attack. Within a few days the empire fleet on the out skirts of the system had reorganised its self and had been reinforced by a group of 20 frigates and 15 cruisers, bring them up to 38 frigates and 18 cruisers once they stated to fly back to Antega prime, horrified to face the Amoeba again after the shocking bombardment of the colony. This was the battle that would make or brake the Amoeba, and could even decide the fate of the Republic should things go south. Outnumbered, but never outgunned Face to face the fleets squared off for 10 minutes, waiting for either side to make their move, until one of the Sophon scientists approached the Amoeba Admiral inside of his encounter suit and asked him if he could test the 'full-auto' mode on the ships main gun? If an Amoeba could smile, then the admiral would have, as the Chattering Ape then pushed its engines to full and shot straight for the Empires fleet, who stared dumbstruck, and a few seconds later the rest of the fleet caught up and formed an arrow head formation around the flag ship. The UE fleet had never encountered this type of bold action by the Amoeba before and a few of the frigate captains asked the Empire admiral if they should retreat, to which the admiral responded: We have them outnumbered, there is no way that we-" The Chattering Ape fired it's first shot directly through the bridge of the Genghis Khan, immediately killing the CNC of the entire Empire fleet, a second shot went directly through the main magazine of the ships missile system and immediately exploded, taking 4 frigates, 2 cruisers and an battleship with it. The rest of the ships all opened fire and the battle begin, with ships all expending enough ammunition to fill a small asteroid field, and once the empire lost it's last battleship to the Chattering Ape they attempted a Offensive Retreat, but were immediately Target Locked by the Amoebas laser cannons, and they ripped most of the Empire's fleets engines to shreds as they tried to warm up. Result In one of the most impressive displays of military strength in the war, the Amoeba have reclaimed their home system of Antega and have removed the UE's straggle hold of the entire Commonwealth. Total losses for the Amoeba: 11 frigates, 3 cruisers and 1 battleship. Total losses for the Republic: 5 frigates, 1 cruiser. Total losses for the Empire: Antega system and foot hold in Amoeba space, all orbital platforms around Antega Prime, 60 frigates (2 survived), 19 cruisers (4 survived), 16 invasion ships, 6 battleships, the Genghis Khan and 11 million people on the colony.